Nova
Novas are legendary Elven heroes whose name means, “One that will save the world from darkness.” Lire is Eryuell Island’s very first Nova. Although Kaze'aze has been defeated, a new crisis threatens the Continent of Bermesiah: the Elves must confront Dark Anmon’s invading forces if they wish to restore peace to the land. The Elven elders of Eryuell Island discovered ancient weapon schematics in the Kastulle Ruins and incorporated what they learned to develop a new, more powerful weapon, the Composite Bow. After Lire defeats Kaze’aze and Dark Anmon and completes the test detailed in the Kastulle Ruins’ weapon schematics, the Elven elders will reward her with the new Composite Bow and the title of Nova. Lire, as Eryuell Island’s first Nova, is an inspiration to all Novas who come after her. Novas are Elven archery masters who move with complete freedom and wield Composite Bows which combine the strengths of a crossbow and giant bow. This allows for the rapid multi-shots of the crossbow and the powerful finishing blows of the giant bow to be incorporated in devastating combo attacks that can swiftly defeat enemies before they can approach a Nova. Her high jumps and agile dashes are essential to the Nova’s basic combat strategy of confusing and maintaining distance from enemies. Even when surrounded, Novas can use short-range skills to break through the enemy line. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (Costs 180000 GP) Part One, Worn-Out Nova Mission "The world is falling into darkness again... We need to quickly make the powerful weapon that is written of in the Ancient Elven Vellum. I need you to find and gather the vellum and the materials -Eryuell Island Elder-''" *Collect 3 Ancient Elven Vellum in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 15 minutes *Collect 10 Bone Arrows in Kastulle Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 40 Journal Entries from dungeon or PvP mode *Collect 20 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Two, The Second Trial "''By my eyes... Without a doubt... I believe you will become... a legendary archer, a Nova... The other elders don't really feel the same way... Successfully complete this test and prove to them I am right! -Eryuell Island Elder-''" *Collect 5 Golem Seal from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Shining Arrows from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Defeat 10 Paraminity from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 30 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode *Collect 15 Battle Certificates in PVP Part Three, The Light of Nations ''"As expected, the last battle has finally started. This may be the end for this continent and for the elves too. If you can end this battle and find peace again, all the elders will acknowledge you as a Nova. -Eryuell Island Leader-" *Collect 5 shreds of Dark Anmon's Tattoo in the Battle for Bermesiah *Collect 5 Black Fairy Queen's Feelers in the Battle for Bermesiah *Defeat 20 Armored Cats in the Battle for Bermesiah on difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Training Journals from either playing dungeons or PvP *Collect 10 Battle Training Certificates from winning in PvP Cash Mission (Costs 8600 Cash) Part One, Nova Mission "The world is falling into darkness again... We need to quickly make the powerful weapon that is written of in the Ancient Elven Vellum. I need to you find and gather the vellum and the materials -Eryuell Island Elder-''" *Collect 1 Ancient Elven Vellum in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 15 minutes *Collect 10 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode *Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Two, The Second Trial "''By my eyes... Without a doubt... I believe you will become... a legendary archer, a Nova... The other elders don't really feel the same way... Successfully complete this test and prove to them I am right! -Eryuell Island Elder-''" *Collect 1 Golem Seals in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP mode *Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP Part Three, The Light of Nations ''"As expected, the last battle has finally started. This may be the end for this continent and for the elves too. If you can end this battle and find peace again, all the elders will acknowledge you as a Nova. -Eryuell Island Leader-" *Collect 1 Shred of Tattoo from Dark Anmon in Battle for Bermesiah *Collect 2 Journal Entries from dungeon or PVP *Collect 1 Battle Certificate from PVP Quotes *''"I'd rather not get dirty, but I'll be your opponent."'' (Beginning) *''"You are so weak."'' (Taunt) *''"It looks like you guys need more training."'' (Taunt) *''"It's getting dusty."'' (End) *''"Oh no, are you badly hurt?"'' (End) Skills 1st MP- Charging Shot: Forcefully push back a nearby enemy by ramming them with your shoulder, then rapidly fire three arrows, followed by one powerful arrow. The damage from the arrows are about the same as the ones from Nova's standard combo. 2nd MP- Blood Rain: Nova shoots a flurry of arrows straight up into the air (if used under a monster, this can lead to many aerial attacks). Two large pentacles then form, one in front and one behind the Nova,raining down arrows from both pentacles, showering anything in the way with arrows and dealing 4 hits. note: like all attacks, back attacks for the pentacles are defined by the position of the nova, moving to the back side of the enemy in effect will cause a back attack. 3rd MP- Burst Shot or Bust Shoot: A powerful skill that enables the Nova launch a flurry of arrows at a monster. She first barrages enemies with 15 arrows fired in rapid succession, much like a machine gun, at the same damage of a normal combo's arrow. Then finishes with a a salvo of arrows that spread out over distance. the salvo of arrows' damage display stack upon each other, thus it should be x5 the actual display shown, if all hit. This attack can be aimed by pressing the up or down arrows during the animation, though with higher friction. Category:Jobs and Classes